Counterfeiting is a global problem. Various systems and methods for authenticating goods, products, or materials are described. U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2004/197535, U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,495,214, 7,706,700, and 7,715,733 describe various techniques to address counterfeiting and authenticate goods, products, or materials.